un rêve
by freyandchris
Summary: Le soleil était éclatant. Il l'aveuglait alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé de face. Se tournant dos au soleil, le ciel l'éblouie de nouveau mais cette fois-ci par sa beauté. D'un bleu liquide uniforme. D'une clarté sauvage. La réduisant au silence par sa grandeur.


Titre : Un rêve

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, les personnages de Harry potter et One piece n'ont toujours pas été mis aux enchères.

Note : Ceci est un OS.

Le soleil était éclatant. Il l'aveuglait alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé de face. Se tournant dos au soleil, le ciel l'éblouie de nouveau mais cette fois-ci par sa beauté. D'un bleu liquide uniforme. D'une clarté sauvage. La réduisant au silence par sa grandeur. La sensation de revenir une enfant face à la grandeur du monde lui noua la gorge. Des larmes translucides lui floutèrent légèrement la vue et elle prit une inspiration. L'odeur la fouetta brutalement. Cette effluve de sel et d'iode envahit ses poumons et lui piqua ses voies respiratoires. La pureté de l'air lui donna le vertige et la nausée. Elle se raccrocha à une rambarde. Le bois brillant, lisse était brûlant, absorbant la chaleur de se soleil si puissant. Sa dureté et sa douceur attira son regard. Sa peur du vide lui agrippa les tripes alors que son regard se plongeait dans le remous des vagues, qui s'écrasaient contre la coque. La mer hurlât son intrépidité et sa liberté à ses oreilles. Le chant des mouettes et la mélodie des vagues résonnèrent dans son esprit. Des ombres se mouvait sous le bleu d'azur de cette force de la nature. Elle se pencha légèrement pour voir une ombre proche de la coque et fut ensorcelé par les mouvements de l'eau. L'ondulation de l'eau et le jeu de la lumière l'envoûtaient alors que le chant de la mer résonnait dans sa tête et que l'odeur si particulière de la mer embaumait son odorat.

L'eau l'aspergea brutalement et froidement sans sommation. L'esprit réveillé son regard se porta sur le monstre qui venait de sortir de l'eau. Des pupilles fendus comme celle d'un chat se fixa sur elle, la regardant dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Les iris rouges lui donnèrent le goût du sang dans la bouche, alors qu'elle n'était pas blessé. De longues et larges écailles blanches et vertes l'éblouirent en roulant sous la force des muscles de la bête. Une gueule s'ouvrit sur une triple rangée de dent aiguisées et pointues et d'une haleine à l'odeur de la chair putréfiée. Sa voix se bloqua de terreur dans sa gorge lorsque la bouche se jeta sur elle, pour l'engloutir. Une fraction de seconde plus tard quelle que chose la frôla et se fracassa contre le monstre.

Sa joue la brûla alors que l'odeur du cuivre la frappa soudainement et que de grosses gouttes de sang chaud glissaient sur sa peau. Le monstre s'effondra dans la mer l'arrosant de nouveau. Ce qui l'avait frôlé fit le chemin inverse, comme un boomerang. Son regard suivit le mouvement et son cerveau eut légèrement du mal à reconnaître la peau humaine qui se rétractait pour reprendre une taille normale. Un bras. C'était un bras bronzé qui s'était allongé de plusieurs mètres. Le propriétaire du bras était un homme. Ses yeux onyx la fixait alors que le vent jouait avec sa chevelure noire. Il y avait d'autre personne derrière lui mais personne ne la regardait. Non se corrigea-t-elle mentalement personne d'autre que cet homme ne la voyait. Un homme pouvant étirer son bras sur une grande distant de façon inhumaine. Mais elle ne hurla pas. Elle se l'était promise de ne jamais cesser d'être surprise par la magie et de ne jamais la rejetait. L'homme porta son bras, qui semblait normal, derrière sa nuque et posa sur sa tête un chapeau de paille assombrissant son regard et lui donnant un certain charme. Son regard se fixa quelque seconde sur la cicatrice en forme de croix qui barrait son torse, laissé à nu par une chemise d'un rouge flamboyant non boutonnée.

Un autre homme aux cheveux frisés la frôla sans la regarder. Il parla mais il ne parlait pas anglais. L'homme au chapeau de paille s'approcha d'elle sans la lâchait du regard la réduisant au silence par sa prestance. Il était fort et puissant, elle en était certaine.

_ T'es qui ?!

Elle cligna des yeux chassant les larmes et l'eau qui s'étaient collés à ses cils. Sa voix claqua dans l'air réduisant au silence l'autre homme et tous les bruits provenant du bateau. Ce ne fut que lorsque le violon s'arrêta que son cerveau enregistra qu'il jouait depuis le début de son arrivée sur le bateau. Elle sentit le mouvement de l'air du frisé qui se retourna près d'elle. Mais ce que la stupéfia le plus c'est qu'elle le comprit. Pour elle tous les autres parlaient dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pourtant elle venait de le comprendre.

_ Granger Hermione.

Elle se demanda une seconde pourquoi elle avait inversé son nom et son prénom mais son bon sens repris le dessus sur sa stupéfaction. Ou était-ce seulement que son instinct ?

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils et parla à l'homme qui se tenait à coté de la jeune femme sans la voir.

_ Je suis Monkey. , le capitaine de cet équipage. Tu es sur mon navire le Sunny go !

La peur l'agrippa à la gorge et elle se serait certainement étouffée si un petit animal portant un chapeau rose n'essayait pas d'attirait l'attention de ce Luffy.

_ Un rêne ? Se demanda Hermione.

Luffy regarda l'animal et lui sourit avant de regarder de nouveau Hermione. On avait l'impression de se noyer dans cet océan noir qu'était ses iris.

_ Non un tanuki. Tony Tony Chopper, mon médecin.

Et malgré la situation cocasse Hermione répliqua sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Les tanuki n'ont pas de bois. C'est un rêne. Il n'a pas chaud avec sa fourrure sous se soleil ?

Hermione ne comprenait pus rien. Elle était trempé, était sur un bateau sans savoir comment elle était arrivé là et elle discutait presque normalement avec le seul homme qui la voyait. Luffy allait répliquer lorsque Chopper prit son apparence humaine et qu'il posa sa main sur le front de son capitaine.

_ Il croit que tu as une insolation. Lâcha Hermione en regardant Chopper sous sa nouvelle apparence.

Un sourire éclaira la visage de Luffy qui rigola doucement. Il éloigna la main tout en parlant à Chopper.

_ Yep'. Il croit que je délire et que je dois me reposer. Et Chopper à chaud mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre que supporter la chaleur. Comment es-tu monté à bord du Sunny ? Tu es apparu soudainement.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Luffy discutait avec ses hommes. Elle ne le comprenait plus alors que dès qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle le comprenait. Tout cela commençait à lui donner la migraine.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as utilisé quel genre de sortilège pour allonger ton bras. Et ton médecin s'est quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu de rêne pouvant changer de forme. Ni lu non plus.

Ce fut au tour de Luffy de la regardait bizarrement. Il pencha la tête réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Sortilège ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je suis un homme élastique. Et chopper est un rêne qui est devenu humain.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Il venait de dire qu'il était élastique. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu que l'on pouvait modifier son corps de cette façon. C'était totalement différant et encore plus impressionnant qu'être un animagus. Ses yeux pétillèrent sans qu'elle le remarqua. La brune savait qu'elle aurait dû être effrayé. Mais la peur l'avait déserté en même temps que le coup de poing avait mis au tapis le monstre qui avait tenté de la manger. Seule l'excitation et l'étonnement faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse anormale. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis la fin de la guerre.

_ Comment es-tu devenu élastique ? Il y a d'autre personne comme toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu peux faire ?

Hermione le bombarda de question et rougit lorsqu'elle s'en rendu compte. Luffy rigola devant sa soudaine timidité.

_ J'ai mangé un akuma no mi. Et je suis le seul homme élastique du monde.

_ C'est quoi un akuma no mi ? Et Qu'es-ce que c'est ce monstre qui a voulu me manger ? D'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Luffy pencha la tête surpris qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'était un akuma no mi sans prêter attention au remerciement de la jeune femme.

_ C'est un fruit qui confère un pouvoir unique à celui qui le mange mais qui en contre partie lui prend sa capacité de nager. J'ai mangé le gomu gomu no mi, ce qui fait de moi un homme élastique. Et c'est un Kai Ou qui a voulu te boulotter pour son quatre heures. Un monstre marin quoi.

Il finit sa phrase en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et se rapprocha de la rambarde. Ses bras s'allongèrent, attrapèrent la bestiole et la souleva pour la déposait, en partie seulement, sur le pont supérieur du Sunny go. Un blond à barbichette arriva avec des couteaux et commença sous le regard stupéfait de la brune à découper l'animal, l'écaillant avec une dextérité à faire pâlir de jalousie de grand coq. Un sourire de dément fendit le visage de Lyffy alors qu'il écoutait le blondinet.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione leva le regard du visage resplendissant du capitaine. Son cœur battit plus rapidement alors que l'information se faisait un chemin dans son esprit. Le drapeau noir ondulait sous le vent. Le jolly Roger s'imprima sur ses rétines. Malgré la stupeur et la peur légère qui l'agrippa elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de paille perdait un peu de son effet de terreur qu'il aurait dû lui faire éprouver. L'information s'imprima doucement dans son cerveau de peur qu'elle la perde. Elle était sur un bateau pirate, avec ayant pour capitaine un homme au nom de Monkey. D Luffy. La brune comprit le lien avec le couvre chef du capitaine et celui qui ornait le drapeau. C'était sa marque.

_ Pirates.

Ce seul mot regagna toute l'attention du capitaine sur elle. Son regard indéchiffrable se posa sur la brune, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il la regardait comme s'il attendait la suite. Ce qu'elle pensait de cette information.

Si elle allait hurler de peur.

Si elle allait tenter de s'en prendre à lui.

Si elle allait sauter à l'eau pour fuir.

Si elle allait se suicider.

Si elle allait le supplier de ne par la tuer.

Mais elle ne fit rien à par le regarder. Hermione le sentait qu'il était fort pourtant la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en comprenant où elle était s'était effacé dès qu'elle avait recroisé son regard. Il n'était pas effrayant. Il ne lui faisait pas peur alors qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait la tuer s'il le souhaitait. Ses orbes brunes enregistrèrent la posture de l'homme si décontractée, si semblable à celle d'un fauve qui se repose à l'affût.

_ Pourquoi es-ce que je n'ai pas peur de toi alors que tu peux me tuer si tu en as envie ?

Sa voix se brisa doucement, s'inquiétant de cette absence de peur. Luffy le remarqua et lui sourit de son sourire si particulier que seul un D pouvait faire.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer Granger.

Hermione voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais elle remarqua le regard mature de Luffy. Elle baissa le regard vers ses jambes.

_ Tu disparais.

Elle hocha la tête simplement en remarquant que ses jambes devenaient petit à petit de la brume. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, c'était indolore. Elle ne sentait rien. Hermione replongea son regard de celui de Luffy et sursauta en le découvrant presque collée à elle.

Son odeur la gifla. Un parfum mélangeant l'odeur du soleil, de la mer et de la viande, qui l'apaisa immédiatement. Son odeur l'enivra doucement alors qu'elle levait la tête pour garder le contact avec son regard. Ses yeux si proches d'elle lui fit penser à deux diamants noires taillées spécialement pour lui. Ils étaient uniques et jamais elle le sut qu'elle ne pourrait oublier son regard. Luffy lui prit la main pour l'observer disparaître lentement en brume. Sa peau halée faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. La jeune femme avait passé ses derniers mois à fuir le soleil à s'enfermant dans les bâtiments de son écoles ou dans son appartement. Son grain de peau était doux mais elle sentit la dureté que les durillons avaient laissé sur sa peau. La chair de poule lui remonta l'échine alors que son regard se perdait sur cette cicatrice si large sur sa poitrine musclé. La blessure qu'il avait dû recevoir avait du être horrible et profonde. Et soudainement la peur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit en se transformant en brume lui agrippa la gorge.

_ Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester ici !

Sa voix raisonna à ses oreilles. Luffy lui sourit légèrement. Elle comprit à son sourire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Hermione voulut parler de nouveau mais Luffy lui coupât la parole.

_ À la prochaine Granger.

* * *

><p>La douleur remonta le long de son bras, passant par son épaule et le haut de son dos. Hermione cligna en remarquant le plafond de son appartement au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur son canapé et s'était réveillé en tombant. Des larmes lui embrumèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait rêvé de cette mer si ensorcelante et de cet homme si intrigant. Elle frissonna soudainement la chaleur du soleil si éblouissant lui manquant. Elle se releva en grognant. La brune n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de se réveiller d'un rêve. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Son regard s'accrocha à un miroir qu'elle avait collé contre le mur. Sa joue portait une coupure nette de plusieurs centimètre qui avait saigné et dont le sang avait séché sur sa peau. Ses habits lui collaient à sa peau encore légèrement humide. Hermione se retourna vers son canapé. Elle ne vit rien qu'il aurait pu la blessé et rien qui aurait put tremper ses habits. La brune tata sa blessure et ses orbes brunes remarquèrent alors une écaille verte à moitié sous le canapé. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine et le chant de la mer raisonna à ses oreilles.<p>

_ Monkey. D Luffy murmura-t-elle en humant doucement l'air qui avait son odeur.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui s'était réellement passée. Avait-elle seulement rêvé ou bien cela avait-il était la réalité ?


End file.
